In recent years, as a model for utilizing and applying big data, a model which accumulates vast amounts of data collected from a data source such as a sensor device, and extracting and providing information with new value from the accumulated data is becoming the trend. A system which flexibly collects a wide variety of data and distributes the collected data according to the usage is the foundation for supporting the creation of valuable information by analyzing the retrieval results while changing the perspective of data retrieval.
In realizing this kind of system (this system is hereinafter referred to as the “data retrieval/distribution system”), in order to absorb the difference between the data format collected from the data source and the data format used by the data user, PTL 1 discloses a scheme related to an apparatus which analyzes the collected data, and converts the collected data into a distribution format in accordance with a predetermined conversion definition based on the analytical result.